This is a five-year competitive renewal that requests support for a multidisciplinary post-doctoral research training program aimed at preparing physicians and other scientists for independent careers in the investigation of childhood neuropsychiatric disorders. Such programs are urgently needed. This need is based on the large number of children affected with neuropsychiatric disorders, the considerable costs to society associated with their care, the limited effectiveness of available treatment and prevention programs, the small number of investigators active in the field, and the potential for significant scientific advances in the foreseeable future. There are two major components to this training: (1) a mentor-based research training that brings together established investigators in child psychiatry, child psychology, neuropsychology, pediatrics, epidemiology, genetics, molecular and developmental neurobiology, in vivo neuroimaging, neuropsychopharmacology and efficacy and services research with an outstanding group of post-doctoral fellows from a broad range of scientific backgrounds; and (2) an individually tailored core curriculum that focuses on the skills necessary to achieve the status of an independent investigator. This curriculum includes formal training in research design and biostatistics; critical appraisal of the scientific literature; mastery of the knowledge base concerning neuropsychiatric disorders of childhood onset; formulation of research questions, grant preparation and project management; and sensitivity to a range of issues concerning the protection of human subjects and ethical conduct of science. Evidence of the program's accomplishments include the success that recent graduates from the training program have had in receiving career development awards from NIH or private foundations as well as R01 grant support, NARSAD Young Investigator Awards, or other independent grant support. [unreadable] [unreadable]